youngjusticefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fox Face
"The darkness is easier to tread when you have a friend to anchor you," Fox Face (originally named Subject A-13 by Cadmus) is an experimental hybrid that was created by Cadmus as a new breed of super-powered beings. She carries the DNA of a white artic fox. Due to malfunctions in her vocal development, verbal communication is problematic for her, as her voice box is incomplete. Personality Although she received the same encyclopedic knowledge as Superboy, also obtained via G-gnome, Fox is very childlike. This is most likely due to the fact that she had no childhood. Her childishness is mostly expressed through her aspiration to please others (mostly Kaldur, and eventually Black Manta as well), and her affectionate tendencies such as greeting her friends with hugs. Despite that, she does have a well matured personality that is mostly reserved for during missions and combat – despite her playful nature during training. She has a high patience level, but is also quick to lash out at those she feels threatened by, much like a fox would. Physical Appearance Fox has a slim build and reaches to 5”5’. Due to her artic fox DNA, her hair is stark white, and her eyes are a bright green. She also has a pair of grey fox ears and a fluffy tail, both of which are a darker shade than her hair color. Her canine teeth are elongated like a fox’s as well. Clothing Her uniform includes a corset top with white ribbons tide in front of her torso and chest, and expose her midriff. She wears shorts that hang at her hips and reach mid-way to her knee, and are hemmed in white; they have a customized hole cut out at her lower back to allow freedom to her tail. She also bears black fingerless gloves that reach to the crook of her elbows, and she has a utility belt that’s strapped on her shorts. Her shoes are knee-high boots. The choker around her neck has a speaker that transmits messages typed into a holographic wrist-computer. Powers & Abilities Telepathy: Fox has minor telepathic abilities, due to experiments Cadmus conducted on her mind using G-gnomes, but she can only communicate with one mind at a time, hence the use of her choker and wrist-computer. Shape-Shifting: She has the power to shape-shift into an actual fox, and in this form can communicate with other Canines via her telepathy. High Durability: '''Though her body isn’t completely invulnerable, it is durable enough that her bones cannot break. Her hearing is acute, much like a fox’s. Fox is also skilled in hand-to-hand combat, and uses long-range weaponry. Equipment Fox Face uses an small array of weaponry to make up for her lack of offensive powers. She carries the majority of these weapons on the utility belt she wears. Such gear includes: '''Long-range weapons: This includes her throwing knives, and poisoned throwing-darts Pellets: Those of the smoke and explosive variety. Bullwhip: Her personal favorite weapon, which she keeps strapped to her side. Collapsible-Crossbow: Only used occasionally due to her limited supply of arrows. Its awkward for her to use, but deemed a necessity for long-range battle Holographic Wrist-computer: Although not overly tech-savvy, Fox relies on her wrist computer as a form of communication. On it, she also keeps various files about the Light (both ones her cover gives her access to and others she puts together herself). It has a built-in camera, and a wireless USB for connecting to other computer drives.